Bowling Fun
by SnowyFlame
Summary: One-Shot for dreamlily. Gan-Gan Galaxy go bowling! What will happen? Read to find out!


**Its time I started focusing again...For you dreamlily..A cute Gan-Gan Galaxy Fic! Thank you for participating in my contest! **  
**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion! Or ANYTHING else mentioned! All rights Reserved!**

"WHYYYYYYY?!", Ginga and Masamune screamed in agony as they fell to their knees. Madoka and Tsubasa sweatdropped. Yuu just laughed. "Because we are going to", he said, enjoying the reaction on the boy's faces. "But why bowling?", Masamune asked. "Why couldn't we have gone to the Burger Fest?", Ginga finished. An angry vein was beginning to grow on Madoka. "The only place where the best of chefs will prepare the most amazing of burgers!".

Masamune and Ginga continued to converse about the beauty of the Burger Fest while Tsubasa glanced at Madoka who was engulfed in flames.

"SHUT UP! WE ARE GOING TO THE BOWLING ALLEY AND THAT IS FINAL!", she screamed in their faces.

Ginga and Masamune sulked behind the trio as they dragged themselves. Yuu just giggled. "I so don't want to get Madoka mad", he said to himself, chuckling.

Once at the bowling alley, they made their way to the cashier. "Shoes please", Madoka said.

"Sure thing. Just write the sizes here", the clerk said as he handed her a piece of paper.

Ginga and Masamune sat on the bench, feeling sad. Madoka looked over to them.

"Guys..Please..it will be fun", she pleaded. Tsubasa walke over to them. "Its fun here..So don't worry", he assured them.

The duo just sighed and nodded.

"Here you go", the man handed Tsubasa the shoes.

"Wait.." Ginga started.

"We have to..", Masamune continued.

"Wear shoes that other people have worn?!".

The two rose and began to walk out arm in arm. "We're out", they spoke in unison. Yuu rolled his eyes.

Madoka suddenly tackles the two. Screams were followed after.

Yuu stared in awe. "Where does she learn that?", he asked. Tsubasa looked down. "Well, she does live with Reji..so..", he answered for him.

While the two talked, Madoka was grabbing Ginga's legs. "I'm just going to put this shoe on", she told him as she inserted the shoe on his foot.

"AHHH! My foot is being violated!", Ginga screamed. Masamune was slowly crawling away when Madoka grabbed his foot.

"Where do you think you're going?", she asked in a very creepy manner. He squeaked as she did the same to him.

_Minutes Later_

"Okay", Madoka smiled happily. "Let's go find our table". Tsubasa and Yuu walked carefully behind her while Ginga and Masamune sobbed quietly in fear.

"Reji would be proud of her", Yuu stated as Tsubasa nodded.

_Somewhere else_

Reji sneezed as he sat on his bed. "My gosh..Someone must be talking about me. Better be good", he said to himself.

_Back with the rest_

They all sat down as they waited for Madoka to start the game. Yuu sat down in the revolving chair and giggled mischievously.

He began to spin around on the chair. Ginga and Masamune noticed and joined in.

They spun for a few minutes without alerting Madoka.

Where was Tsubasa? Spinning in the chair as well.

"I think I'm gonna puke!", Yuu shouted as he spun faster. Madoka turned and instead of getting mad, she smiled. The boys gulped at what she did next. She held her hand and spun them, each of them.

"Madoka, I think that's enough", Ginga said, feeling a bit dizzy. "No..I think more", she argued and kept spinning all of them.

_10 minutes later_

The boys were lying on the floor, their faces a sickly green. "I expected it from Yuu, Ginga and Masamune but not you Tsubasa", she said in disbelief.

Madoka sighed and shrugged. "Oh well. Time to play", she beamed her ocean colored orbs.

After they recovered, Ginga rose to swing the bowling ball. "Okay..here we go", he was about to when he stopped. "How do you play this?", he asked, chuckling nervously.

The rest of the group anime fell. Masamune rose and did a pose.

"You just have to make sure all of the pins fall", he started. He then took out his bey.

"3, 2, 1 Let it R-", he was cut off when Madoka slapped him. "You do not use beys here!", she scolded him.

"You use this ball", she picked up a light bowling ball and passed it to Ginga. "Now try it".

Ginga grabbed hold of the ball in an epic manner and swung it. Only to have it roll slowly.

"Epic fail", Yuu laughed. In the end, it only hit 5 pins down.

Masamune went next and like Ginga, failed, but managed to hit 6 pins. Tsubasa and Madoka then went, none getting a strike.

Finally it was Yuu's turn.

"Okay. I can do this", he grabbed the bowling ball and walked to the starting point. He used both his hands and he swung. Only thing he forgot.

Let go of it.

Yuu screamed as he held onto the ball that went at a suprisingly fast pace.

"Yuu forgot to", Ginga started.

"Let it go!", Masamune sang with Ginga.

"STRIKE!".

The group turned and saw Yuu smiling in pain. "I got a strike!".

Madoka smiled and began to laugh. Tsubasa as well as the other two began to laugh as well.

Yuu somehow made it back and laughed too.

That was when someone came, a big tall man. "Miss, we would like to have a chat with you?", he popped his knuckles.

The group stopped laughing and ran for it. "Get them!', the tall man named Bill shouted. Various men started chasing after them. Yuu, because of his size, ducked under them and ran for the door. Tsubasa backflipped and kicked the two chasing him, running for the door. Madoka slid on the slippery floor, causing Bill to fall on his face. Madoka laughed and ran for the door as well. Ginga and Masamune ran and ducked, throwing bowling balls at the biggest guy of all.

Somehow, they were able to get him to trip and he fell. On a birthday cake. Splattering vanilla frosting and chocolate cake on the family. The two then ran to their freedom. A.K.A. the door.

Once outside, the two hugged Madoka. "This was really fun", Ginga said.

Masamune nodded. "Let's go get possibly banned somewhere else!", he shouted. Yuu and Ginga cheered along him. Tsubasa patted Madoka's head.

"And you thought it was going bad?", he smiled. Madoka just let out a sigh of relief. The two proceeded to follow the other three before anything else happene**d. **

**And that is the end...Wow...I know what I'm gonna do this summer...xD**

**Hope you liked it dreamlily..Thanks again ! Bye and REVIEW! :D**


End file.
